Ritornare
by rougeauxlevres
Summary: Suite du film. Al fait étranges rêves sur une personne qui lui demande de l'aide. De son côté Ed s'aperçoit qu'une mystérieuse organisation s'est lancé à ses trousses.
1. Chapter 1

**Ritorno**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à leur auteur : Hiromu Arakawa.

**_Les deux minutes d'Orainoco :_** Hello a tous ! Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de la fanfiction, et étant une fan incomensurable de FMA je n'ai pas pu m'empecher d'écrire une suite au film _Conqueror of Shambala_, qui m'a laissé sur ma faim. Cette histoire ce passe 10 ans après le film. Donc, dans cette fic il y aura obligatoirement des **SPOILERS DU FILM**, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et que vous voulez garder le suspence, il est encore temps de faire marche arrière... Sinon, et bien, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaise !

**Chapitre 1 :** _Un appel dans le noir..._

°

°

°

_Le jeune homme plissa les yeux dans un vague espoir de pouvoir voir à travers l'obscurité étouffante de la pièce. Il avança à tatons, ses pieds raclant le sol, quand une voix basse et sifflante s'éleva en écho._

_"- Ai... aidez moi..."_

_Le coeur d'Alphonse se serra à l'entente de cette voix suppliante... une voix qui venait le hanter depuis plus de trois mois. Ne voyant absolument rien, il tenta de se repéré au son produit par la mystérieuse personne._

_"- Dîtes moi ou vous êtes." dit-il, en avançant de quelques pas hésitant._

_Un silence avant qu'un rire sordide parvint jusqu'à Al, qui légèrement surpris, poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Soudain, une lueure aveuglante s'échappa du sol sur lequel il se tenait, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur._

_"- Un cercle de transmutation !" s'exclama Al, en reconnaissant les courbes élégantes qu'il avait étudier depuis son enfance._

_Il examina le cercle de plus près et le plus jeune des frères Elric sut qu'il ne c'était pas trompé... Il s'agissait bien d'un cercle de transmutation et il se trouvait en plein milieu. Relevant les yeux, Alphonse aperçut une silhouette sombre dont les mains étaient attachés à même le mur. _

_"- Tenez bon, je vais vous aidez." déclara t-il en se précipitant vers l'inconnu._

_"- Non ! Restez ou vous êtes !" s'écria la silhouette avec appréhension._

_Immédiatement, Al se figea comme s'il c'était pétrifié au simple cri de la jeune femme. _

_"- Pourquoi ?" _

_Ce fut le seul mot qui parvint à sortir de la bouche d'Alphonse. Lentement, la forme accroupis au sol leva les yeux, et le coeur du jeune homme rata un battement. Son regard venait à l'instant de croiser deux yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant de tristesse et de douleur. La lumière du cercle de transmutation se fit, brusquement, de plus en plus vive. Se protègeant le visage de la lueure aveuglante, Al releva les yeux pour tomber sur un étrange symbole... le même symbole qu'il voyait dans chacun de ses rêves._

_"- Je... je suis désolée..." chuchota la jeune femme, en détournant son regard._

_Reportant son attention sur elle, Al voulut amorcer un geste dans sa direction._

_"- Mais qui êtes vous ?"_

_Sa question se perdit dans un bruit assourdissant._

_°_

_°_

_°_

_7 Avril 1933_

Alphonse Elric se réveilla en sursaut. Les pupilles dilatés, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la sueur glissant le long de son dos, il mit un certain temps à reconnaître sa chambre. Comme pour chasser les restes de son cauchemar, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, tout en tournant son regard vers le vieux réveil qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. 7h11. Décidant de profiter encore quelques instant de la douce chaleur de son lit, Alphonse ferma à nouveau les paupières, espérant ainsi oublier cette étrange voix qui venait lui demander de l'aide dans ses rêves. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la voix tornitruante de son frère, dans la pièce à côté, le tira de son état léthargique.

Se relevant aussitôt, Al lutta quelques secondes avec ses couvertures, avant d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon et une chemise trainant dans un coin de sa chambre. S'attachant les cheveux à la va vite, Alphonse se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y découvrir un Edward pâle comme un linge et une Noa riant sous cape.

"- Bonjour... Que ce passe t-il ?" demanda t-il prudement.

"- Edward a confondu la bouteille de lait avec celle du jus d'orange." expliqua la bohémienne avec un sourire moqueur.

Immédiatement, la bouteille de lait alla s'écraser, furieusement, contre le mur de la cuisine.

"- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" s'exclama Al en regardant le liquide blanc s'écouler le long du mur . " C'était notre dernière bouteille !"

Edward pointa un doigt accusateur sur son frère.

"- C'EST D'TA FAUTE TOUT CA ! SI TU BUVAIS PAS CETTE HORREUR TOUT LES MATINS CA NE SERAIT JAMAIS ARRIVER !"

"- J'TE DEMANDE PARDON ? C'EST QUI L'IMBECILE QUI EST MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE DISTINGUER UNE BOUTEILLE DE LAIT A CELLE D'UN JUS D'ORANGE !"

"- IMBECILE ? UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR TON AINE, IMBECILE !" répliqua furieusement Ed en s'avançant vers son frère.

"- UN AINE QUI SE COMPORTE COMME UN PETIT GAMIN COMPLETEMENT IMMATURE !"

Face à face, les deux frères étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque. A la dernière réplique d'Alphonse, Ed ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Un silence s'installa et Al recula, prudement, de quelques pas: il venait de prononcer le mot tabou, et ça n'allait pas tarder à avoir des répercutions...

"- PETIT ! QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QU'ON POUV..."

"- A table !" s'exclama Noa, avec bonne humeur, en posant les assiettes sur la table.

Edward, coupé dans sa tirade, tourna un regard affamé vers la jeune bohémienne.

"- Il était temps ! Un peu plus et je crevais de faim !" s'exclama t-il, toute mauvaise humeur oublié.

Il prit place à la table tandis qu'Al allumait la radio pour les nouvelles du matin. Une musique entrainante s'éleva de l'appareil aussitôt suivit par la voix du présentateur.

"-... hier au soir, une nouvelle loi sur le rétablissement du système des fonctionnaires de profession à été vôté. C'est devant une assemblée euphorique que notre Führer à clamer : "Afin que l'Allemagne retrouve une administration saine, nous nous devons d'éliminer les Juifs qui ternisent notr..."

Soupirant, Edward se leva et éteigni la radio. Surpris, Alphonse et Noa levèrent la tête dans sa direction.

"- Inutile de se pourrir la matinée avec de telles conneries !" déclara Ed alors qu'il s'assayait pour terminé son petit déjeuner.

Approuvant, Al but une gorgée de café tout en s'emparant d'un bout de pain.

"- Tu travailles chez Frau Schneider, aujourd'hui Noa ?" demanda t-il

Elle hocha la tête, son regard baissé sur son assiette à peine commencer. La bohémienne habitait avec les frères Elric depuis maintenant quelques années. A la mort d'Alphonse Heiderich, Noa avait poursuivit sa vie de nomade en jouant la diseuse de bonne aventure pour gagné de quoi vivre. Mais deux années auparavent, la jeune femme avait, à nouveau, croisé le chemin de l'aîné des Elric. Cette dernière, lasse de parcourir les routes, voulut s'établire à un endroit fixe, l'idée d'avoir un véritable chez elle l'avait, réellement, séduite. Cependant, les temps étaient dures et aucuns propriètaires ne voulaient loués un appartement à une vulgaire "bohémienne". Heureusement, Edward et Alphonse n'avaient pas vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle vive avec eux... Après tout, les deux jeunes hommes âgés respectivement de 28 et 27 ans ne savaient, absolument pas, entretenir une maison. Quand elle avait enménager, Noa découvrit un débarrat de papiers, de maquettes, et de livres trainant un peu partout dans l'appartement. Durant ces deux années passés à leurs côtés, la jeune femme c'était mise à considéré les deux Elric comme les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Al lui avait même trouvé un travail chez Grace Schneider, une gentille et aimable fleuriste habitant en bas de l'immeuble.

Du coin de l'oeil, Noa remarqua qu'Ed ne mangeait plus, son regard fixait intensément le couteau qu'il tenait en main.

"- Fait attention. Les _Sturmabteilung _**1 **embarquent tout et tout le monde." avertit-il, en posant ses couverts, l'appetit complétement envolé.

Etant une bohémienne, Noa avait toute les chances de se faire arrêter pour être enmenée dans un de ses champs de concentration.

"- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas." déclara la jeune femme en se levant pour débarasser la table. " Et vous ? Vous travaillez aujourd'hui ?"

"- Ouai. D'ailleurs, j'vais être en retard." répondit Edward en pénétrant dans le salon, qui servait plus de bibliothèque que de salle de séjour.

Des centaines de livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol et des feuilles se trouvaient étallés en vrac sur la table basse. Les recherches des deux frères pour retrouver cette fameuse bombe à Uranium, venant de leur monde, avait été un véritable échec. Pourtant de leurs recherches, Edward avait réussi à devenir l'assistant d'Hans Schmorell, un Chimiste et un Physicien très renommé, enseignant à l'université de Munich. C'était pas que ces deux matières interessaient particulièrement Ed, mais la gigantesque bibliothèque que possèdait l'université était une véritable mine d'or. Le jeune homme passait des heures entières à lire et vouloir apprendre tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la science : chimie, physique, fuséologie... Inconsciement, il faisait tout ça dans un vague et infime espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Enjambant une pile de livres et de papiers, Ed se pencha pour prendre quelques bouquins qu'il devait rapporté à la bibliothèque. Se faisant il aperçut son petit frère assis sur un des fauteuils du salon. Le regard dans le vague, il gribouillait d'un geste monotone sur un vieux bloc note.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" questionna curieusement l'aîné tout en enfilant son long menteau brun.

Alphonse lui tendit la feuille qu'Ed s'empressa de saisir. Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent devant l'étrange dessin qui représentait une pyramide avec en son milieu un oeil ouvert. Le jeune homme eu l'impression que l'oeil le fixait avec insistance.

"- C'est quoi ?" fit-il, mal à l'aise, en lui rendant le dessin.

Al déposa le croquis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se pencha en avant les mains frottant son visage fatigué.

"- Je le vois dans tout mes rêves. Je sais pas qu'est ce que ça représente... mais dans mes rêves, il y a cette fille qui me demande de l'aide, ce symbole et... "

Le cadet hésita un instant.

"- Et ?" encouragea l'aîné en haussa un sourcil.

Al ancra son regard dans celui de son aîné et déclara d'une voix morne.

"- Et un cercle de transmutation."

Edward le fixa quelques secondes d'un air incrédule, tandis qu'un sourire contrit se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Un cercle de transmutation, tu dis ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !" déclara Ed en s'emparant d'un sac à bandoulière.

Puis sans un mot, il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Alors que la porte claqua derrière lui, Noa lança un regard intrigué vers Alphonse. Ce dernier toujours assis dans son fauteuil croisa le regard sombre de la jeune femme.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?"

Al eu un sourire triste alors qu'il se levait pour enfiler sa veste et ainsi se rendre à son boulot.

"- Rien de spécial. Il est juste nostalgique, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre."

"- Je vois. Et toi, Alphonse, tu pars à l'usine ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête alors qu'il glissait dans sa sacoche différents rouleaux de croquis, qu'il avait lui même déssiné. Al avait repris les recherches de son prédécesseur, Alphonse Heiderich. Il c'était vite fait accepter par les membres de l'équipe. Peut être, que sa ressemblance avec le défunt Alphonse y avait joué grandement. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Elric était, rapidement, devenu le chef de l'équipe de recherche en Fuséologie.

"- Aujourd'hui nous allons testés un nouveau système à propulsion d'hydrogène. Les derniers usaient trop rapidement l'énergie des réacteurs centrales." dit-il avec un sourire enthousiasme, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'entrée. " N'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi Noa."

°

°

°

L'atmosphère humide et le temps grissatre de la matinée fini par miné le moral, déjà bas, d'Edward. La simple prononciation du terme "_cercle de transmutation"_ l'avait, énormément, troublé. En dix ans, le jeune homme c'était résigné à ne plus jamais revoir son monde, ainsi que les personnes qui le composaient. Rose, Armstrong, Mustang, Mamie Pinako et Winry... Son coeur se serra à la seule pensée de la jeune fille... Le jeune homme pensait, sincèrement, avoir fait main basse sur son passé. Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur son bras droit... La meka-greffe que lui avait poser Winry, il y a de cela 10 ans, était devenue bien trop petite... Heureusement, son frère Al, avec les plans qu'avait laisser Hohenheim avant sa mort; réussit à lui fabriquer de nouveaux membres à sa taille. Ils n'étaient pas si formidable que ceux de la jeune fabriquante d'auto-mails, mais Ed s'en contentait parfaitement.

Un sourire triste et douloureux apparut sur son visage. Il devait bien l'avouer, son monde lui manquait mais c'était surtout, l'inexistance de l'alchimie dans cette univers qui lui pesait le plus. Une partie de son âme c'était éteinte en même temps qu'il avait cessé de pratiquer l'alchimie.

"- Milles pétards ! Voilà qu'j'me lamente comme une gonzesse." marmonna t-il, alors que son ventre poussait un grognement affamé.

Regrettant de n'avoir pas fini son petit déjeuner à la maison, Ed traversa rapidement la _Stiglmaierplatz _**2** afin de rejoindre la petite boulangerie de Karl Helgman. Ce dernier faisait les meilleurs _Buchty _**3** qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manger. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, sa joie de dévoré les patisseries du boulangé s'estompa bien rapidement. Son regard s'élargit d'incompréhension devant la vision d'une boulangerie saccagé et dévalisé. Sur la vitrine du magasin une énorme étoile de David était peinte en jaune, alors que sur la porte deux inscriptions écrite à la peinture noir clamaient : "N'achetez pas chez les Juifs" et "Les Juifs font notre malheur". Incrédule il pénétra, avec précaution, dans la boutique à la recherche du propriètaire et de sa famille qui était devenu, à long terme, de très bon amis.

"- Karl ?" appella Ed, alors qu'il arpentait la pièce.

Son attention fut, soudain, attirer une petite poupée de chiffon appartenant à Claudia, la petite fille de Karl. Se baissant pour la ramasser, une seconde personne fit iruption dans la boutique.

"- Ah, Herr Elric, c'est vous !" s'exclama, un vieil homme, avec soulagement.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici, Herr Ernst ?" demanda t-il, en désignant d'un mouvement rapide de la main le désastre environant.

"- Quoi ! Vous n'avez pas écouter les informations à la radio ce matin ?"

"- Non. J'dois dire que le simple fait, d'entendre un mec débité des conneries dès le matin... ça me donne envie de gerber !" déclara Edward, légèrement, blasé.

Ernst s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière lui, avant de lançé un regard noir au jeune homme.

"- Herr Elric ! Veuillez ne pas parler ainsi de notre Führer ! Il fait de grandes choses pour que l'Allemagne retrouve toute sa gloire d'autant !" rétorqua le vieillard avec conviction.

Ed secoua la tête d'un mouvement las.

"- Si vous le dîtes. Mais ça répond pas à ma question. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

Le vieillard qui était, lui aussi, un habitué de la boulangerie ne put qu'hocher la tête d'un air affligé.

"- Ils ont été arrêter par les _Sturmabteilung _et les _Schutzstaffel_**4**. Toute la famille à été enmener. Avant de partir ils ont saccagés le magasin. Je sais, j'y ai assisté, c'était très tôt ce matin. Je dois dire que c'était très impresionnant."

"- Toute la famille ?" répéta Ed, en baissant son regard vers la poupée de chiffon qu'il avait encore en main." Mais pourquoi ?"

"- A cause de la loi vôté hier soir."

"- Vous parlez de celle sur le rétablissement du système des fonctionnaires de profession ?" demanda l'aîné des Elric, en se rapellant ce qu'il avait brièvement entendu à la radio.

"- Ja. En résumé, la loi consiste à la légalisation de l'élimination des juifs de la fonction publique. Pour assurer la race aryenne, il faut que l'Allemagne puisse compter sur des propriètaires allemand. Après tout, nous sommes de loin supérieure à tout ces juifs, bohémiens, qui sont la véritable gangrène de l'Allemagne !"

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard s'assombrit alors que ses poings se serraient de frustration et de colère.

"- Espèce d'enfoiré !" s'exclama Ed en empoignant, violament, le vieillard par le col de sa chemise. " J'me souviens, que pas plus tard que hier, vous veniez acheter votre pain ici même ! Comment pouvez vous tenir de tels propos !"

Dans sa colère, le jeune homme plaqua le pauvre homme contre le mur, ses yeux le fixèrent avec mépris. Soudain la porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire apparaître un SS.

"- Edward ? Que ce passe t-il ici ?" demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lachant à contre coeur le vieillard, Ed se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qu'il reconnut pour être Fernand Schneider, l'époux de Grace la fleuriste en bas de son immeuble.

"- Heureusement que vous êtes arriver ! Ce jeune homme, ici présent, m'a volontairement agréssé ! Il a, de plus, osé insulter notre Fuhrer !" s'exclama le vieillard en pointant Ed du doigt.

_Salaud ! _

"- Je vois. Je m'occupe, personnellement, de ce jeune insolent. Vous pouvez y aller." déclara le SS en fixant sévèrement Edward

Sans en attendre davantage, Herr Ernst s'empressa de sortir de la boutique. Une fois qu'il fut loin, l'officier poussa un soupire tout en secouant la tête d'un geste desespéré.

"- Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler Edward. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise." prévint le SS en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"- Vous ne m'arrêtez pas ?" demanda, ironiquement, le jeune homme.

Un silence suivit cette question avant que Herr Schneider n'éclate de rire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait une telle question.

"- Pourquoi devrais je le faire ?" fit-il en reprenant son sérieux. " Je pense exactement comme toi Edward."

L'aîné des Elric leva un regard supris vers l'officier.

"- Pourtant vous avez rejoint l..."

"- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un _Schutzstaffel._ Si je les ai rejoint, c'est uniquement pour protéger ma famille, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je partage les idées d'Hitler." interrompit, brusquement, le SS.

Ed eu un sourire mélancolique en levant les yeux sur le visage qui était le portrait craché de Maes Hughes. Remarquant le mine nostalgique du jeune homme, Fernand s'approcha d'Edward un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête ! Tiens pour te remonter le moral !" déclara t-il en lui montrant une photo de sa fille Alicia, âgée de six ans. " N'etait-elle pas magnifique ? Un véritable ange descendue du ciel ! Je suis certain qu'elle fer..."

Edward n'écoutait plus les babillages de son interlocuteur. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres... Fernand Schneider avait hérité la même manie que son double Hughes : celle de montrer à tout va les photos de sa fille et de sa femme qui attendait, d'ailleurs, un second enfant.

"-... et si tu voyais Grace en ce moment... la maternité lui va si bien, j'a..." continua t-il en embrassant, amoureusement, une des photos.

Le jeune homme eu envie de lui dire que, justement, il voyait sa femme et sa fille tout les jours en allant à l'université. Un affreux mal de tête commençait à s'emparer d'Ed, et ce dernier décida pour son propre bien être, d'écourter cette conversation sans interêt.

"- Herr Schneider, j'aimerais savoir une chose."

"- Oui ?" fit ce dernier, en s'interrompant dans son monologue.

"- Ou se trouve la famille du boulanger Helgman ?"

Le SS baissa son regard, la mine abattut, avant de déclarer d'une voix lasse.

"- Je l'ignore, je ne faisais pas partie de la garnison qui les ont arrêter. Désolé."

Ed serra la poupée qu'il avait en main.

"- Ouai... j'aurais dû m'en douter." marmona t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la boutique.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'officier le rattrapa par l'épaule.

"- Je suis d'humeur généreuse ce matin ! Je te l'offre, il te suffira de la comtemplé pour que ta bonne humeur revienne !" déclara Fernand avec un sourire tout en lui tendant une photographie de sa fille.

Ed resta un instant stupéfait. Son regard fixa l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux, avant que la moutarde ne lui monte, sérieusement, au nez.

"- Qu'est ce que j'en fout d'votre photo ? J'en ai rien à cirer !"

Le sourire du SS se fit soudain menaçant alors que sa main droite s'emparait de son arme de service.

"- J'insiste. Prend là !"

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Ed s'empara bien malgré lui, de la photographie de la petite Alicia.

"- Heu... merci... mais je dois y aller !" s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant hors de la boulangerie.

Alors qu'il franchisait le pas de la porte, Herr Schneider l'interpella.

"- Tu sais Ed, je ne suis pas ton ennemi."

Edward le devisagea avant qu'un sourire franc illuminait son visage.

"- Ouai, je sais."

°

°

°

_7 Avril 1933, Venise, Italie._

Riza Martinelli monta quatre à quatre le gigantesque escalier en colimaçon. Un dossier sous le bras, la jeune femme, traversa finalement une splendide et luxuriante terasse. Son regard noisette se perdit un instant sur la vue aérienne de la place Saint Marc, l'imposante cathédrale brillait, de milles feux, sous le soleil de ce mois d'Avril. Repoussant une mèche blonde de devant son visage, Riza continua son avancé, jusqu'a faire face à une immense porte en fer forgé. Alors qu'elle avançait une main pour frapper et ainsi annoncer sa présence, la porte s'ouvrir, subitement, sur une jeune femme brune qui lui souriait.

"- _Bongiorno, Signorina Martinelli. Siete aspetata."_ **5**déclara la femme en entrebaillant la porte pour la laisser entrée.

Riza pénétra dans un halle sombre ou seule la présence de quelques torches éclairaient, faiblement, la pièce. Une odeur d'encens chatouilla, imméditament, les narines de la blonde. Une odeur si caractéristique de cet endroit emplit de mystère.

_"- Bongiorno Maria. Scusate, il mio ritardo."_ répondit Riza en suivant la dite Maria le long d'un couloir sombre.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant à une seconde porte en bois massif, ou d'étranges symboles y étaient gravés. L'entrée était gardé par deux hommes lourdement armés. Ces derniers examinèrent scrupuleusement la jeune femme, avant d'hoché la tête d'un accord commun.

_"- Non posso venire con vuoi."_déclara Maria avec un sourire encourageant.

Riza hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avant d'ouvrir la porte qui se ferma, aussitôt, derrière elle. La pièce dans laquelle, elle venait de pénétré était tout simplement magnifique. Grande et spacieuse, des tableaux plus anciens les uns des autres accrochés aux murs, les colones de marbres qui soutenaient le haut plafond étaient décorés d'arabesques dorés. Le plafond lui même était peint de spendides peintures datant du 16ème siècle. Cependant, la beauté de la salle était diminué; par la présence d'hommes armés, entre chaques colones de marbres.

_"- Avvicinati, Signorina Riza Martinelli." _déclara, soudainement, une voix masculine.

La jeune femme serra son dossier contre sa poitrine comme si c'était une protection. Le visage determiné et emplit de sérieux, elle s'avança à travers la pièce, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sept fauteuils. La voix qui avait précédement prit la parole c'était élevé du fauteuil du milieu; le plus grand et le plus somptueux. Riza plissa, un instant, les yeux afin d'apercevoir les visages de ses sept interlocuteurs... mais rien à faire. Ces derniers étaient dissimulés par les ombres.

"- Ou en est le projet ?" demanda, subitement; une voix féminine à l'accent anglais et qui s'élevait du fauteuil le plus à gauche.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Riza s'empara de son dossier le tendit à un des hommes armés, qui alla le remettre à la mystérieuse femme.

"- Comme vous le savez, l'organisation Thule à échoué dans la mission que nous lui avions transmise. La présidente, Dietlind Eckart, avait réussit à se rendre à Shambala. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'une mystérieuse personne répondant au nom d'Edward Elric soit venu compromettre la réussite du plan."

Un silence suivit les paroles de Riza. La jeune femme se sentit, soudain, mal à l'aise du silence opprésant qui venait de s'installé, mais elle n'en montra rien. Soudain une voix masculine au fort accent français vint brisé l'atmosphère tendue.

"- C'est la première fois, que j'entend parler de ce dénommé Edward Elric. Que savez vous de lui ?"

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"- Très peu de chose. Les recherches que nous avons éffectuer sur sa personne se sont montrer infructueuse. Pas d'acte de naissance, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui puisse nous mettre sur une piste sérieuse. Cependant, selon le defunt professeur Househoffer, qui appartenait à l'organisation Thule, Edward Elric serait un habitant de Shambala. De plus, il paraitrait qu'une seconde personne venant elle aussi de Shambala se soit jointe à lui."

"- Voilà qui est interessant. Mais ou en sont vos recherches ? Qu'en est-il de la pierre philosophale ?" questionna une voix masculine à l'accent allemand.

Riza se redressa légérement pour faire face à ses, mystérieux, interlocuteurs.

"- Nous avons récupéré les restes du Dragon qu'avait utilisé la présidente Eckart, pour ouvrir la porte menant à Shambala. Même mort, les morceaux du cadavre réagisse, bien que faiblement, aux divers cercles de transmutations que nous lui soumettons."

"- Ceci ne répond pas à la question Mlle Martinelli." interrompit, séchement, la voix française." Avez vous, oui ou non, la pierre philosophale ?"

La jeune femme se mordit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la lèvre inférieure.

"- Nous avons, effectivement, à notre disposition la pierre philosophale. Sa propriètaire, Anaëlle Flamel, fut très difficile à convaincre pour qu'elle nous dévoile, exactement, sa cachette. Cependant, la pierre ne réagit à aucuns des cercles de transmutations que nous présentons. Nous avons tout fait pour activer son pouvoir, mais la pierre ne réagit à rien... Nous ne savons pas comment faire pour mettre à profit son pouvoir... Mais..."

Riza hésita à poursuivre, elle ne savait pas si cette information était véridique ou pas.

"- Mais ?" insista une des voix.

"- Selon Mlle Flamel, la pierre philosophale ne s'active qu'au contact d'un véritable alchimiste... Mais j'ignore totalement si cette information est vrai..." s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

"- Un véritable alchimiste ? Et Mlle Flamel n'en était-elle pas une ?"

Secouant la tête d'un geste négatif, la jeune femme expliqua calmement.

"- Même si Nicolas Flamel est son lointain ancêtre, et qu'il est le créateur de la pierre philosophale... Anaëlle Flamel n'en demeure pas moins une débutante en alchimie. Cependant, le professeur Househoffer à déclarer peu avant sa mort que ce denommé Edward Elric avait été le seul, à réussir à ouvrir la porte entre les deux mondes. Tout me porte à croire que ce mystérieux M. Elric soit un alchimiste... ou qu'il l'avait été dans son monde."

A nouveau le silence prit possesion de la salle, avant qu'un brouhaha n'éclate entre les sept individus dissimulés dans les ténèbres.

"- Bien." déclara, brusquement, la voix rauque et autoritaire de tout à l'heure. " Il semblerait que nous ne pouvons, désormais, plus nous passés de cet Edward Elric... Nous allons lancés une équipe de recherche à ses trousses. Il nous aidera, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Ceci dit, continuer vos recherches et aidez vous de Flamel si cela est nécéssaire. La séance est levé !" déclara t-il avec autorité.

Riza baissa la tête en signe de respect alors qu'elle déclarait, d'une même voix, avec les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_"- Per la gloria dei Illuminati !"_ **6**

Au moment où elle allait tourner les talons, le regard de Riza fut attirer par un étrange dessin : une pyramide avec en son mileu un oeil ouvert... le symbole de la puissance... le symbole des Illuminati.

Le même symbole qui venait hanter Alphonse Elric dans ses rêves.

( A suivre...)

°

°

°

Réactions ? Exclamations ? Menaces de morts ? Critiques ? Ne vous gênez absolument pas, j'accepte de tout !

J'espere que vous avez aimer. Si vous voulez la suite il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche, lol !

Petit lexique :

**1 **_Sturmabteilung :_ plus communément apellé SA

**2 **_Stiglmaierplatz :_ c'est une des plus grandes places de Munich. Elle se trouve juste en face de la gare de la ville.

**3 **_Buchty : _C'est une brioche que les Allemands et les Polonais aiment à déguster au petit déjeuner, grillé, avec de la viande fumée par exemple.

**4 **_Schutzstaffel :_ plus communément apellé SS.

**5** "- Bonjour Mlle Martinelli. Vous êtes attendue."

"- Bonjour Maria. Veuillez excuser mon retard."

"- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous."

"- Approchez Mlle Riza Martinelli."

**6 **"- Pour la gloire des Illuminati"

Et voilà ! J'espère à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Orainoco


	2. Le Futur en Devenir

**Ritornare**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist est à son auteur : Hiromu Arakawa.

**_Les deux minutes d'Orainoco :_** Bonjour a tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du retard pour le chapitre, mais j'étais en vacances en Italie ( vive les glaces et les kilos en trop mdr). En tout cas, je tiens à remercié vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent; qui m'ont énormément motivé. Je voudrais également remercié les reviews pour mon one shot **Triste et Sale**, mais un second one shot est en cour d'écriture. Ce ne sera pas une suite directe de "Triste et Sale" ! En attendant je tiens à remercié pour "Ritornare" :

**shinna-chan **

**Andarielle 666**

**Akabane-Girl**

**Lilize**

Un écorme merci pour vos reviews ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :** _Le Futur en Devenir_

°

°

°

_10 Mai 1933, Resembool._

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de cette matinée du mois de Mai. Le vent soufflait légèrement faisant virvolter la jupe blanche que portait une jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière eu un sourire triste tandis qu'elle se baissait pour déposer un bouquet de lilas sur une tombe de marbre gris.

"- Tu me manques. Si tu savais combien..." murmura t-elle d'une petite voix alors que des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

La jeune femme c'était pourtant promis de ne verser aucunes larmes, mais comme d'habitude quand elle faisait face à cette pierre tombale, ces dernières coulaient d'elles même. S'accroupissant, elle leva une main tremblante pour caresser les inscriptions en lettres d'or.

"- Pinako Rockbell, à une mère, une grand-mère et une amie aimante." lut-elle avec nostalgie.

Voilà maintenant deux ans que Winry avait entérrée la seule famille qui lui restait. La seule chose qui la reconfortait un tant soit peu était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. Sa grand-mère avait quitter le monde des vivants dans son sommeil. Chassant les gouttes cristallines de son visage d'un geste de la main, Winry se releva et appella Den qui courait, joyeusement, après un papillon. Le chien, qui était lui aussi d'un certain âge, accourut chez sa maîtresse avec un aboiement qui fit la fit sourire. Après un dernier regard à la tombe, la jeune femme caressa rapidement le crane de Den avant de reprendre le chemin qui la ramènerait chez elle.

Depuis la mort de Mamie Pinako, Winry avait repris le flambeau de la fabrique. Elle jouissait, à présent, d'une certaine renommé dans le monde des Auto-Mails, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était d'ailleurs grace à son métier qu'elle avait rencontré son actuel fiancé. Instinctivement, elle posa un regard sur la magnifique bague en or que lui avait offert Russel Tringham. Ce dernier était un Alchimiste d'Etat qui faisait des recherches pour trouver des antidotes à plusieurs maladies mortelles. Il est, désormais, réputée pour avoir trouver le remède contre la terrible "maladie fossile", malheureusement il dut sacrifié son bras droit pour pouvoir concrétiser son antidote. "L'échange équivalent" avait-il dit.

Soupirant, Winry revoyait encore Russel frappant à sa porte, lui demandant de lui poser une Meka-greffe. Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et le jeune homme l'avait demandé en mariage il y a de cela une semaine. La jeune femme avait longuement hésitée avant de répondre le définitif "oui". Une seule personne l'avait fait hésitée. Une seule. Et cette personne portait le cruel nom d'Edward Elric. Un nom qu'elle c'était forcé à banir de son esprit, un nom qui restait, pourtant, profondément ancré dans son coeur. Secrétement, la jeune femme espérait encore son retour, ses nuits étaient remplies de songes ou elle retrouvait Ed.

_"- Tu ne vas pas l'attendre toute ta vie ! Tu as vingt-huit ans, Winry, il faudrait que tu penses un peu à toi et à ton bonheur !" _

La phrase que lui avait répliquer Schiezka resonna dans un coin de sa tête telle une sonnette d'alarme. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blond, la jeune femme décida de ne plus penser à Ed. C'est avec cette bonne résolution en tête, qu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, en même temps que le téléphone se mit à retentir. Poussant une exclamation surprise; Winry retira ses sandalettes qui lui faisait attrocement mal aux pieds... C'est pied nus, après avoir pousser un soupire de bien être, qu'elle alla décroché.

"- Allo ? Fabrique d'Auto-Mail Rockbell, j'écoute."

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eu soudain un grand bruit suivit des pleurs d'un enfant.

"- Winry ? Désolée, mais James fait encore des siennes. J'en peux plus, je n'ai plus une minute à moi !" déclara une voix fatigué.

La jeune mécanicienne eu un sourire en reconnaissant la voix de Schiezka, l'une de ses très rares amies. Son sourire s'agrandit à la mention de James Fuery, le fils de Schiezka et du lieutenant Kain Fuery. Le petit garçon âgé de trois ans était loin d'être calme et réservé comme ses parents. Il avait tout d'un gamin hyperactif, mais Winry adorait James qui la surnomait, affectueusement, "Tati Wiwi" au grand dam de cette dernière.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors comment se porte la famille Fuery ?"

"- Bien, très bien même, si nous oublions le fait que mon propre fils me fait tourné en bourrique." répondit la jeune mère." Et toi ? Comment se porte la futur Madame Tringham ?"

Winry sentit, bien malgré elle, ses joues s'empourprés. Un sourire un peu gênée sur les lèvres, elle répondit néanmoins.

"- Je vais bien Schiezka. Mais que ce passe t-il pour que tu me téléphone à une heure pareille ?"

Le regard bleuté de la jeune femme se posa sur l'horloge du salon qui indiquait 9h12.

"- Tu vas bien ?" répéta la libraire, un peu septique, avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus enthousiaste. "Tant mieux. Vu qu'aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans que ta grand mère est décédée, je... je m'inquietais pour toi en véritée."

"- Merci de te faire du soucis pour moi, mais je vais mieux... Oui, je vais vraiment mieux." déclara Winry d'une voix reconnaissante.

"- Je suis soulagée alors... Mais dis moi, tu ne dois pas te rendre à Central aujourd'hui ?"

"- Oui, il faut que j'achete quelques clefs à molette ainsi que des boulons de calibre 12... Et puis, je dois rejoindre Russel pour les préparatifs du mariage." expliqua t-elle en tournant un regard vers Den, qui aboyait en tournant autour de sa gamelle faisant ainsi comprendre à sa maîtresse que c'était l'heure de le nourrir.

"- Décidément, toujours la même ! Est ce que Russel est au courant qu'il devra te partager avec les vis et l'huile de vidange ?" demanda Schiezka dans un rire.

"- Très marrant. Vraiment, tu es très drôle ! Et puis l'huile, ça peut être très sexy !" répliqua Winry faussement vexée, ce qui augmenta le rire de son amie.

Grimaçant, la jeune femme éloigna légèrement le combiné de son oreille afin de ne pas devenir sourde.

"- Désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi..." dit la brune en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux. " Si tu viens à Central aurais tu un peu de temps à me consacrer ? J'apellerais Alysia, si tu savais comme elle a hate de te revoir."

"- Pourquoi pas. Ca me ferais plaisir de vous revoir toutes les deux. Disons à trois heures devant le salon de thé MacAllister ?"

"- C'est parfait." approuva Schiezka avant de réprimander son fils pour une quelconque bêtise. "Winry, je vais devoir te laisser, James à encore fait une bêtise. A toute à l'heure."

"- Aucun problème. Au revoir." salua t-elle en raccrochant le combiné.

Se faisant son regard se posa sur une photo joliment ancré dans un magnifique cadre. Le regard voilé par la tristesse, la jeune femme s'en empara pour l'admiré tout à son aise. C'était une très vieille photo qui datait de son enfance, dessus Edward et Alphonse souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ses yeux fixèrent avec instance l'aîné des frères Elric, elle passa une main nostalgique sur la photographie. A cet instant, Winry sut qu'elle devait tourné la page, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle avec ce mariage et il fallait qu'elle ce fasse une raison, Edward et Alphonse ne reviendraient pas.

"- Adieu Ed..." murmura t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir pour y déposer la photo à l'interieur, comme si par ce geste elle pouvait, finalement, aller de l'avant.

°

°

°

_10 Mai 1933, Munich._

"- Il y a beaucoup de substances naturelles qui contiennent des éléments radiocatifs en quantité insuffisante. C'est le cas de l'uranium , du radium et du thorium . Ces trois éléments servent généralement à mod..." déclara Hans Schmorell professeur de Chimie et de Physique à l'université de Munich.

Ce dernier se tenait devant un gigantesque tableau ou tronait toutes sortes d'équations plus compliqués les unes des autres. Le professeur tentait, tant bien que mal, de trouver la formule exacte de la radiochimie. L'homme marmonnait dans sa barbe grise sans tenir compte de son assistant qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète. A vrai dire Edward Elric avait d'autres choses en tête. Depuis plus de trois jours, Alphonse faisait des rêves de plus en plus intenses, et cela commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Hier soir, il avait eu du mal à réveiller son frère qui se débattait comme un beau diable en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Et quand Ed lui demandait de quoi il pouvait bien rêver, Al lui répondait toujours la même chose : un cercle de transmutation, cette fille qui lui demande de l'aide, et ce satanée symbole représentant une pyramide avec en son milieu un oeil ouvert. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les rafles de juifs et de bohémiens c'étaient faites plus fréquentes. Le jeune homme espérait seulement que les SS ou les SA ne s'en prennent pas à Noa. D'un geste rageur, il grifonna une de ses feuilles de cours.

"- Edward, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" demanda, soudainement, le professeur d'une forte voix.

Sortant de ses reflexions, Ed porta son attention sur l'homme qui le regardait la mine soucieuse.

"- Pardon ? Désolé, j'étais ailleurs."

Schmorell était un homme de la quarantaine, les cheveux et la barbe grissonante aux yeux brun brillant de malice derrière une paire de lunette.

"- J'ai pu constaté." approuva t-il en éclatant d'un rire franc. " Je te disais : Que penses tu de l'équation ?"

L'ex-alchimiste regarda quelques secondes à peine le tableau et déclara avec nonchalence.

"- Elle est fausse."

"- Argumente, je te prie." fit Hans en se tournant vers l'équation les sourcils froncés.

Se levant de son siège, Edward s'empara d'une craie et se dirigea vers le tableau. Là, il changea une charge négative en charge positive avant de se tourné vers son professeur, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ce dernier resta un instant stupéfait, il mit quelques minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur et de son étonnement.

"- Bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensée moi même ? C'est pourtant, tellement évident ! Je n'avais pas pris en compte les isotopes naturels de l'uranium !" déclara t-il en se tournant vers son assistant un sourire satisfait sur le visage. "L'uranium naturel est composé de trois isotopes : l'uranium 235, l'uranium 238 et l'uranium 234. L'uranium 235 est le seul nucléide naturel qui soit fissible : il est donc susceptible de subir la fission nucléaire. Ce qui donne une charge positive. Fabuleux !"

"- Exactement. C'était tout con ."ajouta t-il avec évidence.

Pourtant ses pensées se tournèrent vers un autre de ses recents problèmes : la recherche de la bombe à Uranium venant de son monde... Après une dizaine d'années de satanés recherches, Edward ne savait toujours pas ou elle pouvait bien se trouver... une chose était certaine : cette arme n'apporterait rien de bon, surtout en ces temps de post-guerre.

"- Depuis quand t'interesses tu aux Illuminati ?" demanda, brusquement Hans en faisant sortir son assistant de ses pensées.

"- Hein ?"

"- Les Illuminati. C'est leur symbole." répéta Schmorell en désignant le dessin qu'Ed avait gribouiller sur sa feuille de cour.

Repportant toute son attention sur le professeur, Edward le fixait à la fois impressioné; stupéfait et intrigué. Ainsi donc, il connaissait ce maudit symbole qui hantait sans cesse son frère... Lui même avait voulut faire des recherches, mais la majorité des livres de la bibliothèque avaient disparus, tous censurés.

"- Vous les connaissez ?"

"- Non; mais j'ai lu des choses fort intéressante sur eux."

"- Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous savez, professeur ?"

"- Bi... si tu veux... Mais pourquoi cet..."

"- Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard." interrompit Ed rongés par la curiosité.

Le vieil homme poussa un petit soupire de dépit avant de s'emparer de ses lunettes et de les essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir. D'une démarche monotone, il se plaça devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du campus.

"- Très bien. Que veux tu savoir exactement ?"

"- Qui sont-ils ?"

"- Les Illuminati sont une "élite dans l'élite". C'est la plus ancienne et la plus secrète des organisations des "Maîtres du Monde". La plupart de ces organisations ont un siège social et des membres dont on connaît l'identité. Mais les membres des Illuminati ne sont pas connus de manière certaine, même si certains noms circulent avec insistance. Il s'agit de grandes familles capitalistes ou issues de la noblesse, comme par exemple les Rothschild, les Harriman, les Russel, les Dupont, les Windsor, ou les Rockefeller."

Ed hocha la tête, voilà qui ne l'avançait pas. Croisant les bras sur le torse, la mine penseuse, il demanda :

"- Et quel est leur but ?"

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur.

"- Les Illuminati existent sous leur forme actuelle depuis 1776, date de fondation de l'Ordre des Illuminati en Bavière par Adam Weishaupt, un ancien Jésuite. A cette époque, leur projet était de changer radicalement le monde, en anéantissant le pouvoir des régimes monarchiques qui, à cette époque, entravaient le progrès de la société et des idées. La Révolution Française et la fondation des Etats-Unis auraient été des résultats de leur stratégie. Pour les Illuminati, la démocratie politique était un moyen et non une fin en soi. Selon eux, le peuple est par nature ignorant, stupide, et potentiellement violent. Le monde doit donc être gouverné par une élite éclairée. Au fil du temps, les membres de ce groupe sont passés du statut de conspirateurs subversifs à celui de dominateurs implacables dont le but essentiel est de conserver leur pouvoir sur la population."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

"- Vous voulez dire que ce sont des cinglées qui veulent dominés le monde ? Dites moi quelques choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire." répliqua Ed d'une voix ironique et remplie de sarcasmes.

Le vieil homme eu un étrange sourire tandis qu'il s'emparait, à nouveau, de son mouchoir.

"-La création des Illuminati marquait le lancement d'un Plan conçu pour se dérouler sur plusieurs siècles, en utilisant le contrôle du système financier naissant pour parvenir à une domination totale sur le monde. La réalisation du Plan s'est ensuite transmise comme un flambeau de génération en génération, au sein d'une élite héréditaire d'initiés qui ont su adapter le Plan aux évolutions technologiques, sociales, et économiques. Contrairement aux autres organisations des Maitres du Monde, les Illuminati ne sont pas un simple "club de réflexion" ou "réseau d'influence". Il s'agit d'une organisation dont la véritable nature est ésotérique ou "occulte". Les dirigeants politiques ou économiques se présentent au public comme des personnes éminemment rationnelles et matérialistes. Mais le public serait étonné d'apprendre que certaines de ces personnes participent à des cérémonies étranges, dans des sociétés secrètes... D'ailleurs en Allemagne nous avons une société secréte qui est liée aux Illuminati, cette société est à la recherche d'une monde fantastique, idéologique..." continua l'homme en ignorant totalement la précédente remarque de son assistant.

Edward ne savait que, trop bien, de quoi parlait le professeur... Il avait cotoyer de près cette maudite société...

"- L'organisation Thulé..." murmura t-il, alors que Schmorell continuait son explication.

"- Les Illuminati se considèrent en effet comme détenteurs d'une connaissance et d'une sagesse supérieure, héritées de la nuit des temps, et qui leur donne une légitimité pour gouverner l'humanité. Les Illuminati sont la forme moderne d'une société secrète très ancienne, la "Fraternité du Serpent" dont l'origine remonte aux racines de la civilisation occidentale, à Sumer et Babylone il y a plus de 5000 ans. Après tout Illuminati signifie "les Illuminés" du latin "illuminare": illuminer, connaître, savoir."

Le regard doré du jeune homme se posa, instinctivement, sur le croquis du symbole. S'emparant de la feuille, Ed l'examina un instant.

"- Et que signifie le symbole ?"

Hans prit la feuille qu'Ed lui tendait et le regarda intensément.

"- Le symbole des Illuminati est présent sur les billets de un dollar: une pyramide dont le sommet, représentant l'Elite, est éclairé par l'oeil de la conscience et domine une base aveugle, faite de briques identiques qui représente la population."

Génial. Voilà qu'Alphonse se mettait à faire des rêves sur une société complétement barje voulant dominé le monde et se croyant supérieure aux autres... Encore une histoire qui allait, à tout les coups, lui tomber dessus ! Il le sentait mal ces Illuminati...

"- Vous êtes bien informer !" ne put s'empecher de commenter Edward.

Le professeur Schmorell était toujours face à la fenêtre, soudain il se raidit quelques instants avant de tourner un regard bienveillant sur le jeune homme.

"- Tu sais Edward, j'ai été très heureux de te connaître. Tu es vraiment doué, et en tant que scientifique je t'encourage vivement à poursuivre dans cette voie..."

Ed le fixa complétement incrédule. _Il a pété un cable le vieu ou quoi ? _pensa t-il. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée. Sursautant plus par la surprise que par la peur, Ed écarquilla les yeux quand une milice d'SS pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'Hans et le détailla des pieds à la tête avec dégout.

"- Professeur Hans Schmorell ?" questionna t-il, méprisant.

"- C'est bien moi." répondit ce dernier avec toute sa dignité.

Le Chef fit un signe de tête vers ses collègues et deux d'entre eux se saisirent brusquement du vieillard.

"- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !" s'exclama Edward indigné en se levant de son siège.

Le plus haut gradé des SS l'intercepta.

"- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Le professeur Schmorell est un Juif et en tant que tel il est indigne d'enseigner dans un établissement comme l'Université de Munich."

"- Milles pétards ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces idées à la con ?" s'exclama Ed en attrapant furieusement l'homme par le col de sa veste.

"- Herr Elric !" l'interpela Schmorell qui était guider vers la sortie par les SS." Inutile de déclencher une esclandre... J'ai parler au directeur de l'université, et je vous ai conseillé auprès de lui pour reprendre mon poste de professeur. Vous êtes un remarquable scientifique, Edward, ne le gâcher pas en bêtises..."

Le SS se dégagea, brusquement, de la poigne du jeune homme avant de se tourné vers ses hommes. Surpris et confus, Ed n'amorça aucuns gestes, pour venir en aide à la seule personne qui l'avait prit sous son aîle, ces sept dernières années. Il entendit la voiture dans la cour démarrer au quart de tour, et c'est seulement à cet instant que l'aîné des Elric sortie de sa paralysie. Frustré et en colère, Edward abatit rageusement son poing mécanique sur la table du laboratoire, qui se brisa en deux sous le choc.

"- Bordel de merde !"

°

°

°

"- Herr Elric ! Herr Elric !" s'exclama une voix aigue à travers l'immense place de la ville.

Alphonse, qui s'appretait à rentré chez lui après une dure journée de labeur ne put s'empecher de grimacé, en reconnaissant Sophia Schmidt. Cette dernière était une des filles de Karl Schmidt, l'homme le plus riche de Munich, et elle était pour le moins inintéressante, pour ne pas dire barbante. Baissant la tête, Al pressa le pas avec l'infime espoir que Sophia ne lui mette pas le grappin dessus. Alors, que le jeune homme se faufilait entre les passants, la voix criarde de Mlle Schimdt lui perça les tympans.

"- Herr Elric ? Alphonse !"

Stoppant, finalement, sa marche Al se tourna vers la demoiselle, un sourire résigné sur le visage.

"- Freulein Sophia ! Quelle heureuse rencontre."déclara le cadet des frères Elric avec étonnement.**1**

"- Oh Alphonse ! Cela fait quelques minutes que je m'écris votre nom."

"- Vraiment ? Veuillez m'excuser, je ne faisais pas attention... Croyez, que j'aurais reconnu votre _si_ jolie voix."

Sophia eu un gloussement flatteur tout en rougissant.

"- Allons Alphonse, quel beau parleur vous faites ! Je voulais vous demandez si votre frère ét..."

Nous y voilà ! Edward, son frère, sur lequel la jeune femme avait jeté son dévolue, au plus grand desespoir de ce dernier et du sien. Depuis qu'Ed lui avait "sauver la vie", il y a de ça quelques mois, Sophia considérait son frère aîné comme son héro, son prince charmant. Son frangin était venu lui donner un coup de main à l'usine, le même jour ou Karl Schmidt et son _adorable_ fille venaient visité l'entreprise. Karl Schmidt était son principal financier, donc quelqu'un de très important pour Al et ses collègues. Durant la visite, une poutre du chantier c'était écroulé, elle allait tomber sur la tête de Sophia quand Ed c'était précipité pour la sortir de là.

"- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

_Quoi ?_ se reveilla t-il en posant un regard hagard sur le visage de la blonde.

"- Excusez moi. Vous disiez ?"

La jeune femme eu une petite moue boudeuse.

"- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, Herr Elric ! Je disais que vous êtiez invités, vous et votre frère Edward, à ma réception d'anniversaire. Je dois vous avouer, qu'Agathe est si impatiente de vous revoir, mon cher Alphonse."dit-elle avec malice.

_Au secours !_ Agathe était la soeur de Sophia, une jeune femme aussi barbante et superficielle que sa soeur. Décidant, qu'il était plus que temps de déguerpir, Al recula de quelques pas.

"- Ce serait un plaisir de la revoir... Mais voyez vous, j'ai encore énormément de travail et je vais devoir vous laissez !"déclara t-il en lui montrant les différents plans dans sa sacoche.

"- Oh que non ! Pour une fois que nous pouvons parler tout les deux !" s'exclama t-elle en prenant son bras pour l'entrainer vers un salon de thé. " N'ayez crainte pour vos travaux, je dirais à mon père que cela est de ma faute."

Le visage figé dans une expression térrifié, Al se laissa guider tout en jurant et pestant silencieusement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alphonse commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête, Sophia n'avait céssée de parler, encore et encore, de choses futiles et totalement féminines... sujet ou le jeune homme n'y comprenait rien.

_C'est la fille de ton patron ! C'est la fille de ton patron ! C'est la fille de ton patron ! _Cette rengaine mentale l'empechait de commettre une erreur qui pourrait être fatal à sa carrière... Voilà une demi-heure qu'Al réfrenait, sa terrible envie, de lui dire de se la FERMER ! Soupirant, son regard se posa sur l'horloge de la place : 17h34...

"-... c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que mon chien Poppy attendait des petits. Cela m'a emporté de joie de savoir que j'aurais des petits Poppynou, mais malh..." continua t-elle avec entrain.

Sophia s'émerveillait, Alphonse, lui, désespérait. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser l'affreux mal de tête qui commençait à l'envahir, le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Soudain un flash lui traversa l'esprit : l'image fugace d'une jeune femme.

_Ai... aidez moi !_

Ouvrant subitement les paupières, Al releva la tête vers Sophia qui le regardait avec surprise.

"- Que vous arrive t-il, Herr Elric ?"

"- Vous avez entendu ?"

La blonde fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.

"- Entendu ? De quoi vous parlez ?"

_Je vous en supplie... Aidez moi ! Aidez moi ! AIDEZ MOI !_

A nouveau cette voix. La voix qui hantait ses rêves. Les paroles de la jeune inconnue résonnèrent dans son esprit comme un écho se répercutant au loin. Cette fois c'en était de trop ! Voilà qu'il l'entendait alors que le jeune homme était parfaitement éveillé... Edward ne pourra plus lui répliquer que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Se relevant brusquement, Alphonse enfila sa veste avant de se tourné vers Sophia.

"- Navré, mais je dois vous laissez. Passer le bonjour à votre père et à votre soeur." déclara t-il en s'emparant de sa sacoche.

°

°

°

_10 Mai 1933, Venise_

Dans un grincement sonore la porte de la prison s'ouvrit lentement, laissant ainsi passé un raie de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Pénétrant à l'intérieur; Riza poussa un soupir triste à la vue d'une jeune femme attaché à même le mur. Avec précaution; elle s'approcha de la prisonnière, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

"- Mlle Anaëlle ?" appella t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les long cheveux bruns d'Anaëlle lui cachait son visage. S'accroupissant, Riza posa le plateau avant de dégager les cheveux sale et gras du visage de la jeune femme... et ce qu'elle y vit la tétanisa sur place. Des bleus et des coupures lui parsemaient la figure tandis que sa lèvre supérieur était en sang. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie, suivit immédiatement, de celui de la colère...

"- Mlle Flamel ?" répéta t-elle

Alors seulement, la jeune brune ouvrit les yeux... deux yeux vert émeraude emplit de douleur et de haine. Cette dernière marmona quelques paroles incompréhensible pour Riza... surement du français, sa langue maternelle.** 2**

"- Vous venez de me tiré d'un beau rêve, signorina Martinelli." répondit Anaëlle d'une voix pateuse.

"- Je suis désolée. Je viens vous apporter votre diner." expliqua l'italienne en la détachant de ses chaines.

Anaelle fixa la nourriture avec dégout avant de repporter son attention sur sa compagne.

"- Pourquoi ne pas me relâcher ? Je vous ai donner la pierre ! Je ne sais rien d'autre sur les recherches de mon ancêtre, je vous l'ai déjà dis !" s'exclama t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement de cet endroit, la folie allait s'emparer de son âme... Riza eu un sourire triste, son regard se posa sur la forme misérable qui tronait à ses pieds.

"- Si ce n'était que moi, vous seriez libre depuis bien longtemps, Mlle Flamel. J'en suis sincèrement désolée !" déclara Riza avec compassion en sortant de la pièce.

La porte se fermait et Anaëlle se roula en boule contre le mur sale. Sanglotant, la jeune française ferma les yeux avec l'espoir de revoir le jeune homme qui hantait ses songes... ce jeune homme au magnifique sourire, qui tentait par tout les moyens de la libéré... Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un beau et futile rêve.

°

°

°

Riza Martinelli scientifique de son état traversa les couloirs du laboratoire des Illuminati avec hate. Son visage était figé dans une expression de profond mécontentement. Sa blouse blanche volait derrière elle à chacuns de ses pas. Arrivant devant une porte en métal, la jeune femme composa un rapide code avant que l'entrée ne soit ouverte.

"- Docteur Martinelli, quelqu'un pour vous au téléphone." l'apostropha subitement un garde, alors qu'elle s'appretait à pénétré dans la salle.

"- Très bien, je le prend à l'intérieur !" répondit t-elle avec son flegme qui lui était propre.

Entrant dans une grande et spacieuse pièce, Riza salua rapidement quelques collègues, pour finalement s'arrêté devant un bureau ou des feuilles et des livres tronaient un peu partout. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et décrocha le téléphone.

"- Martinelli, j'écoute ?"

Un silence avant qu'une voix grave ne se fit entendre.

"- Ravis de vous entendre, Riza."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'un épais dossier.

"- Bonjour, Dr Schmorell. Comment allez vous ?"

"- Je vais, parfaitement, bien ma chère. Je suis actuellement en route pour Venise. Nous allons travaillés ensemble... Je m'en fait déjà un plaisir. Vous avez une sacrée réputation parmis les scientifiques des Illuminati." commenta la voix avec amusement.

"- Vraiment ? Ne croyez pas les racontars, Dr Schmorell." fit-elle avec morosité. " Quelle est la véritable raison de votre appel ?"

Un quinte de toux suivit d'un reniflements sonore parvint aux oreilles de Riza, qui grimaça de dégout.

"- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un bien mauvais rhume." dit-il faiblement. " La véritable raison de mon coup de téléphone, se résume en deux mots : Edward Elric."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, intéréssée et intrigué. Se redressant sur son siège, elle se mit à tapoter nerveusement sur le rebord de son bureau.

"- Vous savez ou il se trouve ?"

"- Les Maîtres m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de lui... Edward a été mon assistant et mon élève depuis maintenant sept ans. Je dois avouer que c'est un jeune homme très intelligent, énormément même... Il se trouve actuellement à Munich."

La scientifique nota le nom de la ville sur un bout de papier, et c'est sans même un remerciement, qu'elle raccrocha le combiné du téléphone. Préssée, elle s'empara de la feuille et se leva quand elle se cogna contre un torse puissant. Gromelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Riza leva les yeux pour rencontré un regard sombre et intense.

"- Ceci est pour moi ! Merci bien ma p'tite dame !" déclara l'homme en prenant le papier des mains de Riza.

La jeune femme resta un instant aphone. Le propriétaire du regard énigmatique était un homme de haute stature. Cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, un nez droit, et une bouche narquoise. Une bouche qui, à cet instant, arborait un sourire moqueur.

"- Mais qui êtes vous ?" questionna t-elle en le fussilant du regard, ce qui fit sourire davantage l'homme.

Ce dernier, ce mit à la dévisager sans aucunes retenue et Riza rougit à ce constat. _Mais quel sans gêne !_

"- Roy McGowald. Chef de l'équipe de recherche d'un certain Edward Elric !" se présenta t-il avec arrogance et prétention. " Et vous êtes la magnifique Riza Martinelli !"

C'est à ce moment là, que la jeune femme remarqua le fort accent américain de Roy... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le nom de Roy McGowald, ne lui était pas inconnue... Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, que le docteur se rappella que McGowald était l'Ame Damné des Illuminati... On le surnommait : L'Assasin Parfait ... Il avait tué sans états d'âmes des milliers d'inoncents, sous les ordres des Maîtres sans jamais éprouvé le moindre remords. Riza avait tant entendue parlé de lui... mais jamais elle ne ce l'était imaginé si séduisant.

"- Vo... vous êtes l'Assasin Parfait." murmura t-elle tandis que le sourire de Roy s'élargissait.

( A suivre...)

°

°

°

Commentaires, critiques, réactions, applaudissements, menaces de morts... j'accepte de tout, lol !

Petit lexique de fin de chapitre : 

**1 Freulein : équivalent de Mademoiselle en Allemand**

**2 L'idée du nom Flamel vient, bien naturellement, de l'alchimiste français Nicolas Flamel. Dans l'histoire Anaelle étant sa descendante, elle est donc française ( c'est bien nul de le précisé, je sais mdr )**

Merci de m'avoir lu et encore énormenent merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivé !

Bizz et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Orainoco


End file.
